thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Crimzon69
Welcome Hi John Welcome to The Pioneer Trail Wiki. We really appreciate your help. just a couple of things Firstly we name our missions according to the name shown on the icon in the game and on the goal page we place the title there. Also do not change the Goal Template without checking first because if you leave the information after the = sign it doesn't show up. Also the template is copied to other goals and the different information can vary according to if Zynga change things. But as I said welcome and we do appreciate your help. You may wish to get involved in our projects The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Associate Groups:Associate Groups in the future. -- reply Hi John I have the same issue when I tried to edit the page you created. I think it's because of the thing you used. What I do is copy one of the latest goals and then edit it. If you leave a spot in the template blank it doesn't show on the page.ie. if you leave wood blank the wood category won't show. I always edit in source as I find it easier. Zynga set up a goal with: The goal name ie 3F Matery.... The Goal title...... (can't remember one of the top of my head sorry) We are planning a project called the Pioneer Trail Wiki: Masked project which will aim at making sure all goals can be searched for using either the Goal Name or the Goal Title. But as you are aware we have enough to get done before then. The Goal name is the page name (same as the icon in the game) The Title will show above the box on the right hand side of the page. some times they are the same. If you click on the photo thing on the right you can search to see if an icon exsists already. Again I appreciate your help -- reply I would probably leave them for a while and change them later, any info is better than none and we can clean up later. oh can you sign with 4 ~ please as it makes it easier to reply to your talk page. -- Hi , The blue message above is just automated for when you join the wiki, so let me welcome you in a real message, Welcome :). As albert said above, please use this: ~~~~ to sign a message, and above the publish button on the side of the edit page, please leave a summary when leaving a message, that way it organizes the talk page. Happy Editing, -- [[User:Neil Dennis|'Neil Dennis']][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 01:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Creating Goals Pages Hi , I saw your edit on 3F Chicken Mastery and I fixed it for you, and in your message to Wildecoyote you said you used the code from another page, if you do please use an up-to-date page like A FrontierVille Fox Hunt. If you use the code from A FrontierVille Fox Hunt go ahead and create the pages you asked Albert if you could create. -- [[User:Neil Dennis|'Neil Dennis']][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 00:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi guys John you can continue on. I think you're doing well. Neil and I will both to continue to help if we see something. (also where in oz do you live? I live in SA) at this stage only admins can edit the actual goal page but if you look there and see a link to a goal that hasn't been created yet (usually red) you can create that page for sure. I will need help with the trail goals if you're interested, but I haven't worked out how I want the goals pages. I think we should list all the goals for an area ie. goals, hidden goals and scrolls for TP on one page. All the Ezekiel things can go one one page and I think the trade ones on their own page as well. any thoughts? -- Reply Hi again well if you can help me with the goals first that would be great. When you get to 300 page edits let me or Neil know and we can look at changing your user rights. I'll update a cheat sheet I made for myself so you have access to what we do probably tomorrow. (tonight I'll try upload a heap of pics) (Tassie is a great play. Been to Hobart twice and the top part Bernie etc about 5 times. I love the place.) Neil or I will change the Goal page. We do really appreciate your help as you know we have gotten a fair bit behind (Z releasing 30 goals in a couple of days didn't help). I was looking at a few other wikis and we already have more pages than the ones I looked at and with only a couple of active editors it's been hard. For a while there was only myself. I do wish they would fix chat on here it would make it so much easier to chat. Add my to your facebook friends.(wildecoyote) Again thanks -- Wiki Badges Howdy Just thought I'd let you know I added some more categories to the wiki badges. In case you're interested. Now you can earn points working on Goal, Stubs, Badges, building, Decorations, Debris, Level, Crop, Varmints, and Collection pages, also for editing pages in general, adding Categories to pages, adding images, writing blogs, contributing to this wiki everyday and a few other things. -- Reply Hi John we will need to check the files. Zynga may have to different goals of the same name depending on the players level. -- oops hey Thanks for fixing that goal up. I was pretty tired when I finished and forgot to double check it. thanks again -- images Hi John all our pics should be .png see how that goes. -- Thanks Hi John Thanks for fixing the Goal. There must be something wrong with my thing when I save them. Because I copy one goal and then edit it and get the info of those pics I uploaded. Can you check the rest in that series for me please. And thanks for your help -- Patroller Hi John, When you get to 100 productive edits, go ahead and ask Albert for patroller rights. I would give them to you but I do not have 'crat rights... Yet *Laughs Evily* 02:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hi John, Go ahead and add me and albert as friends on fb so we can chat. Here are the links: *My Profile *Alberts Profile 03:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pics 2 Hi John if you use the links for the pics that aren't there then the pics will be saved to the correct place. Just be careful uploading them in bulk if you use a program as the programs don't generally save them correctly. and what email with the pics? and thanks for your help. Also I apologize I thought I'd already asked last week. would you like patroller rights? -- pics2 Hi John I changed your rights. see The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Patroller I was wondering if you would like to concentrate on the badges for a bit, then maybe the collections there's a few of both that need updating. and I still have most of the trail goals to do and some of the latest homestead ones. trying to work out the best way to split the homestead goals page as its to long and the wiki servers have a fit if we try to add to it. I suggest you do what I do and just find an earlier badge or collection and edit that as I find it easier. You can correct the spelling to if you like. I have a bit of study to get done plus work for me is hectic at the moment (I run 4 companies and manage another one, and am studying 2 courses as well as run this wiki. It's great having the help of people such as Neil and yourself). I also have quite a few pics to upload and just waiting for the pages to upload them to. (where do you work?) -- info Hi John I forgot to ask Do you have access to the game files? if not add me as friend on Facebook and send me message with your email and I'll send cheat sheet for you. -- info Hi John it's all good. You are doing a good job. I thought you had access as you had a heap of images to upload. Anyway add me and I'll send sheet -- reply Hi John the info on images will be on the cheat sheet as we get them form the files. At this stage the items in collections don't have their own pages but I would like to see them have their own at a later stage. I can remember trying to find an item and putting it in a search and not being able to find what collection it was from. -- hi Hi John add me to facebook and I'll add you to our admin page also we can chat there as chat here still not working properly --